


The Watching Butler

by LdyBastet



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Obedience, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is one hell of a butler and he greatly enjoys all the tasks and orders he's given.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Watching Butler

**Author's Note:**

> The world and characters of Kuroshitsuji belong to Toboso Yana. I've just borrowed them for a attempt at transformative fiction, and I'm not earning a penny from it. No people, either real or fictional, were hurt in the writing of this story.
> 
> Written for the _Obedience_ square in Kink Bingo. My first venture into Kuroshitsuji fandom, and it's more of a vignette or character study than anything else.

Sebastian opened the door carefully so as not to wake Earl Phantomhive up, should he be asleep already. The room was dark, but that was no hindrance to Sebastian's eyes. He could see his young Master perfectly in the faint moonlight that sifted in through a gap between the closed curtains.

The boy was sleeping peacefully, despite the responsibilities that would have weighed heavily on most other, grown, people's shoulders. Being the Queen's Watchdog meant that he had to do a lot of things that he probably didn't want to do at all, and yet, the young Lord seldom complained. What he did complain about was when Sebastian tried to teach him skills that were suitable for a person of his standing in society, claiming that he wouldn't have need for them anyway, not seeing a very long future ahead of himself. Sebastian didn't care. A nobleman needed to know how to dance, for instance, and it was no great burden that Ciel refused to even try dancing with anyone but his butler. Sebastian didn't mind holding Ciel close.

He also didn't mind brushing Ciel's hair, or dressing him in the morning... and definitely didn't mind undressing him before bed every evening. Nor bathing him. The thought of filling the bath tub with steaming hot water for his young Master followed Sebastian as he silently crossed the room. This thought was naturally followed by one of rubbing a soap-soaked sponge over Ciel's back and his arms, lifting up a slender leg so he could wash that as well... then the other...

Sebastian leaned down over Ciel. Dark lashes painted a darker shadow on the pale skin under his closed eyes. A lock of hair had, as it always did, strayed too close to one eye for Sebastian's taste, and he brushed it back gently.

There was a contract between them, a contract that Sebastian couldn't forget even during the moments he watched Ciel sleep. The eye-patch that usually hid Ciel's changed eye was lying on the nightstand where Sebastian had put it earlier. He reached out to stroke the soft material with the tip of a finger. It didn't really hide anything for either him or Ciel, only others; Sebastian was constantly aware of their bond, and he was certain that Ciel was as well. Just Sebastian's presence was enough of a reminder. He wouldn't be there otherwise. Sebastian could feel the binding tendrils of their contract, chaining him to his young Master, until it would be fulfilled, its conditions met, and then he would own Ciel instead.

Sebastian smiled. He was looking forward to that day, but at the same time, in no hurry to reach it. This was the first time he enjoyed a contract so intensely. There was something about Ciel... He was young, hurting, and so disillusioned. Sebastian wanted to teach him, show him things in life before he finally took it from him. It was not out of cruelty, though, but because he wanted Ciel to experience it before he lost it. Taking Ciel's life and soul now would be too easy, too boring, too cheap. It would be so much richer and more colourful later, when it had been touched by a little joy as well.

Until then, Sebastian would enjoy his servitude with his Master. He would take the subtle pleasure and enjoyment that he got from obeying every one of Ciel's commands and he would savour it and taste it over and over in the darkness of night, when everyone in the house were asleep. And in the morning, he'd bathe Ciel, taking great care to make sure he was clean _everywhere_ , he would comb him, dress him, and then monitor his daily lessons...

"Sebastian."

"Yes, young Master?"

"I can't sleep when you're watching me. Go to your own room."

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian smiled and turned to leave, closing the door quietly behind him. When the Master commanded, the butler obeyed. Even a demon butler like him.


End file.
